


Cheaters Never Win (Sometimes)

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-05
Updated: 2010-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheaters don't follow the rules. Based on the ep <i>The Psychic</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheaters Never Win (Sometimes)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 challenge 64: race.

"Get outta here!"

Hutch waved off the beat cops wildly, but the damage was done.

He'd played the kidnappers' game, racing against the clock from one pay phone to another. He'd followed their impossible rules, but they didn't let him win. They cheated, and now those cheating bastards were gonna kill the girl anywa—

His chest suddenly exploded in a fireball of pain and pressure and he was falling, crashing, a shower of glass....

Game over.

*****

Hutch sat up, a little surprised he wasn't dead. Starsky's palpable relief said the same.

Guess the cheaters didn't win, after all. For once.


End file.
